cristianismowikiaorg-20200214-history
Inerrância bíblica
Inerrância bíblica é a doutrina segundo a qual, em sua formulação clássica, a Bíblia não possui erros de espécie alguma, incluindo suas partes históricas e científicas. A inerrância distingui-se da doutrina da Infalibilidade bíblica a qual assegura que a Bíblia é inerrante quando se fala de assuntos de fé e de sua prática e não em relação à história e ciência. O contexto da inerrância Muitas denominações acreditam que a Bíblia é inspirada por Deus, o qual através dos atos humanos é o autor divino da Bíblia. Isto é expressado na seguinte passagem da Bíblia: "Toda escritura é inspirada por Deus e é útil para ensinar, redarguir, corrigir e instruir na justiça (2 Timóteo 3:16)" Muitos que acreditam na inspiração da escritura ensinam que ela é infalível. Aqueles que defendem a infalibilidade acreditam que aquilo que dizem as Escrituras em matéria de fé e prática cristã é totalmente útil e verdadeiro. Algumas denominações que ensinam que na infalibilidade os detalhes da história e/ou ciência tornam-se irrelevantes para as questões de fé e prática cristã, podem conter erros. Aqueles que crêem que a inerrância deve compreender a comunidade científica, dados geográficos, históricos e detalhes dos textos manuscritos originais são totalmente verdadeiras e sem erros. A base da crença A base bíblica desta crença é encontrada nos escritos do apóstolo Paulo. Ele argumenta que em Gênesis 3:15, quando Deus abençoou a semente de Eva, o gênero e número da palavra semente estava no masculino, signicando que a benção era para um único salvador e não uma nação inteira de descendentes como tem sido comumente ensinado. Isto marca um precedente, trazendo abaixo a interpretação da inerrância usando o sentido literal das palavras. Jesus encarando uma multidão também seguiu o mesmo padrão ao dizer que cada "jota e til" tem o mesmo valor por hoje e sempre (Mat 5:18). A base teológica da crença é, em forma simples, que Deus é perfeito, a Bíblia, como palavra de Deus, deve também ser perfeita, assim, livre de erros. É o que pode ser visto na seguinte passagem: Primeiro do Velho Testamento: "A lei do Senhor é perfeita, e refrigera a alma, o testemunho do Senhor é fiel, e dá sabedoria aos símplices. Os preceitos do Senhor são retos, e alegram o coração; o mandamento do Senhor é puro, e alumia os olhos. O temor do senhor é limpo, e permanece eternamente; os juízos do Senhor são verdadeiros e também justos" (Salmos 19:7-9) Do Novo Testamento: "Santifica-os na verdade; a tua palavra é a verdade" (João 17:17) Isto deve ser visto como uma evidência que a verdade é o que é, e mentiras ou inverdades consistem do que não é. Pode-se ver ainda mais claramente que a palavra de Deus é soberana sobre todos através da seguinte passagem: "...que Deus seja verdadeiro e todo homem mentiroso..." (Rom 3:4) Os que são a favor da inerrância bíblica também ensinam que "Deus usou as diversas personalidades e estilos literários dos escritores" dos manuscritos mas a inspiração Deus os guiou para impecavelmente projetar sua mensagem através de sua própria linguagem e personalidade. Infabilidade e inerrância se referem aos textos originais da Bíblia. E enquanto estudiosos conservadores reconhecem o potencial erro humano na transmissão e tradução, traduções modernas são consideradas representações fiéis dos originais. Em seu texto sobre o assunto, Geisler & Nix (1986) aclamam que a inerrância da escritura é estabelecida pelo número de observações e processos, que incluem: *A precisão histórica da Bíblia *As passagens bíblicas que afirmam sua própria inerrância *A história da Igreja e sua tradição *A experiência individual com Deus A tradição textual do Novo Testamento Existem mais de 5.600 manuscritos gregos contendo todo ou parte do Novo Testamento. Muitos desses manuscritos datam da Idade Média. A mais antiga cópia completa do Novo Testamento, a Codex Sinaiticus, data do quarto século. O mais novo fragmento do Novo Testamento, é o Rylands Lybrary Papyrus P52 que data do meio do segundo século e é do tamanho de um cartão. Manuscritos muito novos são raros. Não há nenhum manuscrito idêntico ao outro, exceto os menores fragmentos e os muitos manuscritos que preservam o texto do Novo Testamento diferem muito entre eles em muitos aspectos, com uma estimativa de 200.000 a 300.000 diferenças entre os vários manuscritos. De Acordo com Ehrman. A maioria das mudanças são erros por descuido que são facilmente reconhecíveis a corrigidos. Os escribas cristãos muista vezes erram simplesmente poque estão cansados ou desatentos ou, ás vezes, ineptos. Na verdade, os erros mais comuns em nossos manuscritos envolvem a ortografia, o que é mais significante que mostrar que os escribas não soletravam melhor que nós hoje. Em acréscimo, nós temos mumerosos manuscritos que em cada um os escribas deixaram de fora muitas palavras, versos, e até páginas inteiras, presumivelmente por acidente. Ás vezes os escribas reorganizam as palavras na página, por exemplo, deixando de fora uma palavra e então reinserindo depois na sentença. Alguns exemplos familiares das passagens do Gospel que acham que foi adicionada depois por intermediários incluem João 7:53 - 8:11, 1 João 5:7-8 e Marcos 16:9-20. Por centenas de anos, escolas bíblicas e textuais tem examinado os manuscritos extensivamente. Desde o oitavo século, elas tem empregado a técnica da crítica textual para reconstruir a versão originária dos manuscritos existentes do Novo Testamento. Muitos acreditam que versões originais do Novo testamento são ainda hoje acessíveis e além disso são precisamente representadas pelas modernas traduções. Outros preferem os textos tradicionais que são usados em suas igrejas aos textos modernos, argumentando que o Espírito Santo age apenas na preservação da escritura como ela foi criada. Este grupo de pessoas é encontrado em igrejas não-protestantes, mas também alguns protestantes tem esta visão. Os livros que são incluídos e excluídos da Bíblia são resultados de longos processos históricos, que somente foram finalizados durante o reinado de Constantino, quando finalmente certos livros foram incluídos e outros excluídos como apócrifos do cânon da Bíblia. Para uma corrente da inerrância bíblica ser aceita, estes que mantêm esta visão também acreditam que a separação do Cânon dos apócrifos foi também divinamente inspirado. Principais pontos de vista religiosos da Bíblia Católicos romanos A igreja católica romana considera algumas ensinamentos da própria igreja, por exemplo definições do Conselho Ecumênico ou do Papa, como infalíveis no sentido que são livres de erros. Entretanto, a doutrina católica romana da infalibilidade papal é limitada na aplicação e é alvo de contigências. Desde que a doutrina foi formalmente fefinida no primeiro Concílio do Vaticano em 1870, foi invocada apenas uma vez em 1950. O ensinamento da igreja católica romana afirma que a ressurreição de Jesus confirma sua divindade, que por sua vez confirma o Papa como seu sucessor e os bispos, guiado pelo Espírito Santo para oferecer orientação em questões de fé e moral. Católicos acreditam esta orientação tem permitido o ensinamento de Jesus e dos apóstolos, na Sagrada Tradição e Sagrada Escritura (a Bíblia), a ser preservada e transmitida aos dias de hoje. Falando da autoridade reclamada concedida a ele por Cristo, o Papa Pio XII, na sua encíclica Divino Afflante Spiritu, denunciou aqueles que consideram que a inerrância foi limitada a assuntos de fé e moral: O Concílio sagrado de Trento ordenado por decreto solene que "os livros inteiros com todas as suas partes, uma vez que foram destinados para serem lidos na Igreja Católica e estão contidos na antiga edição da Vulgata Latina, estão a mantidos sagrados e canônicos". ... Quando, em seguida, alguns escritores católicos, apesar desta solene definição da doutrina católica, pela qual tal autoridade divina é reivindicada para "todos os livros com todas as suas partes", como forma de garantir livre de qualquer erro, se aventuraram a restringir a verdade da Sagrada Escritura unicamente às questões de fé e moral, e que diz respeito a outros assuntos, quer no domínio da ciência física ou histórica ou outras questões, nosso predecessor que nunca serão esquecido, Leo XIII na Carta Encíclica condenou estes erros. A posição Católica Romana sobre a Bíblia fica mais clara na Dei Verbum, um dos principais documentos do Concílio Vaticano II. Este documento afirma a convicção católica de que toda escritura é sagrada e confiável porque os autores bíblicos foram inspirados por Deus. No entanto, a dimensão humana da Bíblia é também reconhecida, bem como a importância de uma interpretação correcta. Atenção especial deve ser prestada ao real significado pretendido pelos autores, a fim de tornar a interpretação correta. Gênero, modos de expressão, circunstâncias históricas, liberdade poética, a tradição da Igreja, todos são fatores que devem ser considerados pelos católicos na análise da escritura. A Igreja Católica sustenta que a competência para declarar correta uma interpretação cabe em última instância à Igreja através do seu Magistério. Este ensino é reiterado no Catecismo da Igreja Católica. Cristãos Ortodoxos Orientais A Igreja Ortodoxa Oriental também crê na tradição não escrita e nas escrituras, mas nunca se esclareceu a relação entre elas. Contemporâneos teólogos ortodoxos orientais debatem se estes depósitos de conhecimentos separados ou formas diferentes de compreender uma única realidade dogmática. Padre Georges Florovsky, por exemplo, afirmou que a tradição não é mais do que "Escritura certamente entendida". Por causa da Igreja Ortodoxa Oriental enfatizar a autoridade dos conselhos, que pertencem a todos os bispos, fragiliza os usos canônicos mais que a inspiração da escritura. Ao contrário da Igreja Católica Romana, a maioria dos teólogos Orientais Ortodoxos também reconhecem que um selo final de autenticidade ou ecumenicidade é que o corpo da igreja recebe os Concelhos. Desde a aceitação da Septuaginta e do Novo Testamento que levou a liderança regional de bispos do segundo século a se basear nesses textos "fidelidade ao mesmo ensino apostólico para que as tradições da igreja também sejam fiéis. A Igreja Ortodoxa Oriental enfatiza que as escrituras só podem ser entendidas, de acordo com uma regra normativa da fé (o Nicene-Constantinopolitan Creed) e o modo de vida que tem continuado a partir de Cristo e dos Apóstolos até os dias de hoje, e para sempre. Protestantes O Estatuto de Chicago Em 1978 um grande encontro das igrejas protestantes americanas, incluindo representantes dos conservadores, Reformistas e Presbiteriana, Luterana, Batista e denominações, adotou a Declaração de Chicago sobre a Inerrância bíblica. A Declaração de Chicago não implica dizer que qualquer tradução tradicional da Bíblia é sem erro. Em vez disso, ela dá primazia aos que procuram a intenção do autor de cada texto original, e compromete-se a receber a declaração do fato, dependendo se ele pode ser determinado ou supor que os autores pretendem comunicar uma declaração de fato. Evidentemente, saber da intenção do autor original é excepcionalmente difícel, e sempre inclui um elemento subjectivo. Reconhecendo que existem muitos tipos de literatura na Bíblia além de declarações de fato, a declaração, no entanto, reafirma a autenticidade da Bíblia em todo como a palavra de Deus. Advogados da Declaração de Chicago estão preocupados que aceitar um erro na Bíblia pode ser um declive escorregadio que termina na rejeição que a Bíblia tenha qualquer valor maior do que qualquer outro livro. "A autoridade da Escritura é necessariamente prejudicada se esta total inerrância divina é de alguma forma limitada ou ignorada, ou é relativizada por uma visão da verdade contrária da própria Bíblia; e tais lapsos trazem sérios prejuízos, tanto ao indivíduo e à Igreja". Evangélicos As igrejas evangélicas, ao contrário das orientais e romanas, rejeitam que existe uma tradição autoritária que ainda hoje seja infalível. Alguns evangélicos que asseguram que a Bíblia confirma a sua própria autoridade, lembrando que Jesus freqüentemente cita que a escritura é o "tribunal de recurso" definitivo. O raciocínio é que, se a Bíblia, pressupõe-se inerrante e a única forma da palavra de Deus, então isto implica que a Bíblia é totalmente confiável. Tradição, por outro lado, é considerada a estar sujeita à memória humana, e pode ter várias versões do mesmo eventos / verdades, algumas das quais podem ser contraditórias. Igrejas evangélicas, que assumem a inerrância da bíblia irão freqüentemente fazer um proeminente e inequívoco apoio a esta declaração na lista de suas crenças. Somente a King James Outra crença, "somente a King James(KJV)", afirma que os tradutores da versão em inglês da Bíblia King James foram guiados por Deus, e que a KJV deve ser considerada como a autoridade da Bíblia em inglês. No entanto, aqueles que detêm essa opinião, não a estendem para a tradução em inglês dos livros apócrifos da KJV, que foram produzidos juntamente com o resto da Versão Autorizada. Modernas traduções diferem das KJV em muitos pontos, por vezes resultantes do acesso aos diferentes textos novos, em grande parte como resultado do trabalho no campo da crítica textual. Os defensores da KJV, no entanto, consideram que o cânone protestante da KJV é por si só um texto inspirado e, portanto, continua autorizado. O movimento de "Somente a King James" afirma que a KJV é a única tradução em Inglês livre de erro. Textus Receptus (culturas que não falam Inglês) Similar à "Somente a King James", é a visão que as traduções devem ser derivadas do Textus Receptus, a fim de ser considerada inerrante. Como a versão da King James é uma tradução em inglês, isto deixa os falantes de outras línguas em uma posição difícil, daí a crença no Textus Receptus como a inerrante fonte textual para traduções de línguas modernas. Por exemplo, em culturas de língua espanhola a versão comumente aceitada "como sendo equivalente a KJV é a revisão da Reina-Valera de 1909 (com diferentes grupos aceitando em adição a de 1909 ou no seu lugar as revisões de 1862 ou 1960). Visão Wesleyana e Metodista A tradição cristã Wesleyana e Metodista afirma que a Bíblia é a autoridade sobre questões relativas à fé e prática. A Igreja Metodista Unida não usa a palavra "inerrante" para descrever a Bíblia, mas acreditam que a Bíblia é a Palavra Deus, e, como tal, é a principal autoridade de fé e prática. O que é de importância fulcral para a tradição cristã Wesleyana é a Bíblia ser como um instrumento que Deus usa para promover a salvação. De acordo com esta tradição, a Bíblia faz a salvação por si só; Deus inicia a salvação e ele próprio consuma a salvação. Pode ser um perigo de apostasia ao se afirmar que a Bíblia garante a salvação. Com este foco na salvação, Wesleyanos não precisam fazer alegações sobre inerrância nos textos originais, traduções posteriores, ou particulares interpretações. E ainda Wesleyans afirmam que a Bíblia é a principal autoridade sobre fé e prática, bem como a Bíblia é muitas vezes um dos princípiais meios para promover a salvação de Deus no mundo. Visão Luterana O Sínodo da Igreja Luterana de Missouri, o Sínodo da Evangélica Luterana de Wisconsin, a Igreja Luterana do Canadá, o Sínodo da Luterana Evangélica e muitos outros pequenos organismos suportam a inerrância das escrituras, embora a maior parte das Luteranas não considerem-se "fundamentalistas". A maior Igreja Evangélica Luterana na América e a Igreja Evangélica Luterana no Canadá não suportam oficialmente a inerrância bíblica, embora existam aqueles dentro da ELCA e ELCIC que são Inerrantistas. Crítica da Inerrância bíblica Proponentes da inerrância bíblica preferem muitas vezes as traduções de 2 Timoteo 3:16 que diz "toda escritura é dada por inspiração de Deus", e eles interpretam isto significando que toda a Bíblia é inerrante. No entanto, os críticos desta doutrina acham que a Bíblia não faz diretamente a pretensão de ser inerrante ou infalível. No entanto, a mesma frase também pode ser traduzida como "Toda Escritura inspirada é também útil ..." o versículo nem se refere ao canône bíblico. No contexto, o entendimento é que esta passagem fala que os escritos do Antigo Testamento foram canonizados no momento em que foram escritos. No entanto, há indicações de que os escritos de Paulo estavam sendo considerados, pelo menos pelo autor da Segunda epístola de Pedro (2 Pedro 3:16), como comparáveis ao Antigo Testamento. A idéia de que a Bíblia não contém erros é essencialmente justificada pelos textos que se referem à sua inspiração divina. No entanto, este argumento tem sido criticado como raciocínio, pois essas afirmações só têm de ser aceitas como verdade, se já se pensar que a Bíblia é inerrante. Nenhum desses textos dizem que por serem inspirados, que é, portanto, sempre correto em suas históricas ou morais interpretações. De acordo com o Bispo John Shelby Spong, a doutrina bíblica da inerrância tem sido um histórico substituto para a infalibilidade papal. "Quando Martinho Lutero contestou a infalível autoridade do papa, ele fez em nome da sua nova autoridade, a infalibilidade das escrituras. Este ponto de vista foi geralmente abraçado por todas as igrejas da Reforma. A Bíblia, portanto, tornou-se o documento papal do Protestantismo ". Conceito de "Palavra de Deus" Grande parte da discussão sobre o tipo de autoridade que deve ser atribuída aos textos bíblicos centra-se sobre o que se entende por "Palavra de Deus". O termo pode referir-se ao próprio Cristo, bem como para a proclamação de seu ministério. No entanto, a inerrância bíblica difere desta ortodoxia na visão da Palavra de Deus significando que todo o texto da Bíblia é interpretado didaticamente como ensino Deus. A idéia da própria Bíblia como Palavra de Deus, como sendo ela própria a revelação de Deus, é Criticada na neo-ortodoxia. Aqui, a Bíblia é vista como uma única testemunha para as pessoas e os atos, o que faz ser Palavra de Deus. No entanto, é tudo um testemunho humano. Todos os livros da Bíblia foram escritos por pessoas humanas. Assim, mesmo se a Bíblia é - no todo ou em parte - a Palavra de Deus não é claro. Contudo, os críticos argumentam que a Bíblia ainda pode ser interpretada como a "Palavra de Deus", no sentido em que as declarações dos autores podem ter sido representativas do, e talvez até diretamente influenciados pelo conhecimento do próprio Deus. Existe apenas um exemplo na Bíblia em que a frase "a palavra de Deus" refere-se a algo "escrito". A referência é a do "Decálogo", que muitas denominações cristãs consideram "passado". Entretanto, a maioria das outras referências são reportadas dos discursos, as quais são preservadas na Bíblia. O Novo Testamento contém também uma série de declarações que se referem a passagens do Antigo Testamento como palavra de Deus, por exemplo, Romanos 3:2 (que diz que aos judeus foram "confiadas muitas palavras de Deus"), ou o livro de Hebreus, que mostra muitas vezes mostra citações do Antigo Testamento com palavras como "Deus disse". A Bíblia também contém palavras faladas por seres humanos para Deus, como as orações e músicas dos Salmos. Que estas são palavras de Deus para nós foi abordado em animadas controvérsias medievais. A idéia de que a palavra de Deus é maior que Deus é encontrada na Escritura, e não que cada linha do livro é uma declaração feita por Deus. A frase "a palavra de Deus" nunca é aplicada para nossas bíblias modernas, dentro da própria Bíblia, apoiantes da inerrância argumentam que isso é simplesmente porque a Bíblia cânonica não foi fechada. Confiabilidade A inerrância bíblica também foi criticada com o argumento de que muitas declarações sobre a história da ciência que são encontradas nas Escrituras são demonstradas insustentáveis. Alegam que a inerrância é uma proposição não confiável: se é encontrado na Bíblia quaisquer erros ou contradições, a proposição foi refutada. A opinião está dividida sobre quais as partes da Bíblia são confiáveis, à luz destas considerações. Teólogos radicais respondem que a Bíblia contém, pelo menos, duas visões diferentes sobre a natureza de Deus: um Deus de guerras ou de um pai amoroso. A escolha de qual material terá valor pode ser baseada no que é coerente e moralmente desafiante, e este tem prioridade sobre os outros ensinos encontrados nos livros da Bíblia. Tradução Um ponto que foi alegado é que, mesmo que o texto seja garantidamente inerrante na sua língua original, isto já não é válido após a tradução, porque não existe uma perfeita tradução. Os textos originais foram principalmente escritos em hebraico e grego com traduções em várias línguas antigas - hebraico, grego Koine, coptas e Siríaco - que alguns já estão familiarizados. Tradutores de um idioma para outro são frequentemente confrontados com várias maneiras em que uma frase pode ser traduzida, em particular no caso das passagens poéticas, e a língua em que a Bíblia está sendo traduzida também está em constante evolução e mutação. Traduções erradas da Bíblia são ocasionalmente descobertas. Por exemplo, escritos de estudiosos diziam que uma profecia messiânica não exigia que a mãe do Messias fosse uma virgem, apenas jovem. Foi proposto que a descrição dos Evangelhos sobre a Virgem Maria foram fabricados para se ajustarem com uma profecia que eles próprios leram numa versão. Algumas passagens bíblicas são convencionalmente tratadas como verso, e outras como diferentes tipos de prosa: isto nem sempre tem sido o caso. Algumas das prosas contém muitas formas lingüísticas que indicam poesia. As duas formas têm uma certa sobreposição mútua. A inerrância como uma doutrina em si não prevê claramente a hermenêutica para descobrir como as comunicações literais encontradas na prosa podem ser distinguidas dos elementos simbólicos e metafóricos da poesia. Veja também *Alta crítica *Crítica textual Referências * a b c Geisler & Nix (1986). A General Introduction to the Bible. Moody Press, Chicago. ISBN ISBN 0-8024-2916-5. * The Chicago Statement on Biblical Inerrancy * See Ehrman, Lost Christianities: The Battles for Scripture and the Faiths We Never Knew, p. 219 * See Ehrman, Lost Christianities: The Battles for Scripture and the Faiths We Never Knew, p. 220 * "Divino Afflante Spiritu, n. 1". * "Providentissimus Deus". * Free From All Error: Authorship, Inerrancy, Historicity of Scripture, Church Teaching, and Modern Scripture Scholars. ISBN "0913382515". * Second Vatican Council, Dei Verbum, n. 11 & 12 * Catechism of the Catholic Church, n. 105-117 * See for example Matthew 4:4,6 & 10; 21:13; Mark 9:12 * C H Dodd, 'The Authority of the Bible' page 25, London, 1960. * New Jerusalem Bible, study edition, page 1967, DLT 1994 * New Jerusalem Bible, page 2010, footnote (i) DLT 1985 * James Barr, 'Fundamentalism' p.72ff, SCM 1977. * Exodus claims of the Ethical Decalogue and Ritual Decalogue that these are God's word. * Uriel Simon, "Four Appraoches to the Book of Psalms" chap. 1 * Alexander Ryrie "Deliver Us From Evil" DLT 2004 * New Jerusalem Bible, note g, page 1201. Categoria:Teologia Sistemática